Love Trouble
by Medelle Light
Summary: What will happen when a new werewolf joins Jacob's pack? Even worse, what will happen when that wolf imprints on Bella? My First Fanfic! Read and Review!
1. Love Problem

**Disclaimer: **_Sadly, I do not own any of the characters from Twilight (the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does). I only own the few I made up._

**Love Trouble**

**Prologue**

BPOV

How would I have known that I would be imprinted on? It hadn't even been a thought in my mind until a new werewolf joined Jacob's pack. Cody Newsby. I mean, I know Edward and I are soulmates, and I have his complete and utter adoration, but when another person meant for you comes into your life, things get complicated. You find yourself falling for that person, even though you know it's wrong. You can't help it if that person is so very charming...can you?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

BPOV

The tone in Jacob's voice when he called me told me something good and exciting was happening. As I drove down to La Push that sunny Wednesday morning, I imagined what it could possibly be. Had someone imprinted? No, that couldn't be it. Knowing Jacob, that would be something he would tell me on the phone. As I pulled into the Black's driveway, I saw Jacob run out to greet me with a stranger. A very good looking stranger. He had sandy blond hair, deep blue eyes, and the cutest dimples when he smiled, right near his sharp cheekbones. I jumped out of the car and walked over to them.

"Hey, Jacob!" I said cheerfully, "Who's this?"

The boy answered for him, " Cody....Cody Newsby....uh..but you can just call me Cody..."

The boy's eyes opened wide, a strange expression appeared on his face. I couldn't pinpoint it.

"Cody just joined our pack!" Jacob said excitedly, "He's a real strong wolf. He'll fit right in."

"Ah, Cody, let me introduce myself. I'm Bella Swan."

Cody just stared at me again, with a big goofy smile on his face. Jacob glanced at him and suddenly gasped.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Cody!"

"What?" Cody replied, his eyes still on me.

"Bella....would you mind?"

"Uh, guess not." I answered, confused.

Jacob pulled Cody into the backyard, leaving me standing in the Black's rocky driveway.

What had just happened?

* * *

JPOV

When I saw the look in Cody's face, I knew it at once.

He had just imprinted on Bella.

Bella, the one completely in love with her soul mate, Edward Cullen.

I felt sadness for my new friend. I knew that Bella would never leave her boyfriend. She had enough complications in her life...

I would know.

I had to try to tell Cody he could never be with her. Although I already knew that wouldn't work.

"Cody...okay. Well, um. I know it may seem like Bella is the only one you can ever love. But she already has a soul mate. You can't...be with her."

"Well I'm going to try, she is just amazing, Jake. I need to try to win her heart. We were meant for each other, so maybe fate will help us."

"Cody, you can try, but it won't work, I promise you."

But Cody wasn't listening. I looked at his excited face, and shook my head. Poor kid.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

**So what will happen? Will Cody win Bella's heart? Or will she resist? I'll add more once I get at least 2-3 reviews. Thanks!**

**~Medelle Light**


	2. A Date

Thanks for the reviews, guys! ;)

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own the Twilight characters in my story, Stephenie Meyer does. I only own a few characters created myself.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

CPOV

As Jacob kept yapping on, my mind started to wander.

_Her name is Bella, so beautiful. It suits her. I wonder if she'd be interested in me? I should still try. I cannot let my true love slip through my fingers. No. Of course not._

"Cody? Um, yeah, hi. It's me, Jacob. Welcome to reality, lover boy."

I focused on my new friend. He was looking at me with a concerned expression on his face.

"Whatever. Can we go back to Bella? We kind of left her back there."

"Oh, shoot! Bella! I totally forgot! C`mon!" Jacob exclaimed as he grabbed my hand with his strong grip and dragged me towards my true love.

* * *

BPOV

I found myself experiencing mixed emotions when I saw Jacob and Cody trotting back toward me. Relief, of course, one of them, even joy. For what, though? Jacob or...Cody? I found butterflies forming in my stomach when I thought his name. Why though? I couldn't ever like him like that. My heart is dedicated to my Edward, and no one else.

"Hey Bella!" Cody said to me, grinning. I smiled back. I couldn't help it. Cody was just the type of guy that would make you smile.

"Hey Cody." was all I could manage. Jeez, how could I be so lame? Wait...but why should I care? This is all so confusing.

"So...I've got to...use the bathroom...or something...be right back..." Jacob said, just as he trotted away, leaving Cody and I alone.

"So...uh...would you like to go to dinner or something so we can get to know each other more. I mean, that is, if you want to because, we just met and all and well I-"

I decided to interrupt and help him out.

"Sure, Cody. I'd like that."

"Oh! Really?" He grinned again, which, of course, made me grin back, "Well, how about Saturday? At 6?"

I thought about it.

"Sounds great. I'm sure, since you werewolves share minds, you know my number, and my address."

He laughed, "Of course I do." He gave me another big, toothy grin, "Guess we've got a date."


	3. Mine

**Well, I got one new review encouraging me to continue since I wrote the second chapter, and one from a good friend of mine (Emma Riley), so I've decided to write chapter three. This chapter, Edward and Alice enter my story as well as a few of the other vampires.**

**Again, the characters from Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer, not me. I only own the few I created myself.**

**Chapter 3**

**APOV**

"Oh, Rose. You cannot be serious!"

"What did I do?"

"Well my vision showed me that you are about to pick out the ugliest outfit of the century."

"Oh, well thanks Mrs. Future-Reading Nag!"

"Whatever, Rose. Just trying to help...OH!"

"WHAT IS IT NOW?" Rosalie complained. But I was too preoccupied in my current vision. I saw Bella was heading back from La Push. Better call Edward. He seemed upset that Bella had gone there without telling him. Ugh. Poor Bella. Edward is way too overprotective over her.

"Hold on, Rose. I need to call Edward."

"What did you see?"

"Nothing bad. Just need to let him know Bella's on her way."

"Hello?" Edward answered after two rings.

"Bella's coming back. Should be here in...about...3 minutes."

"On my way. Be there in 2."

I laughed as I hung up. Typical Edward.

* * *

EPOV

I heard Alice's singsong voice on the other line, "Bella's coming back. Should be here in...about...3 minutes."

I was relieved.

"On my way. Be there in 2."

I jumped into my Volvo and sped away.

When I got to the house I saw that my calculations were correct. I got there with two minutes to spare. I waited an unbelievably long minute for my love to arrive.

"She's here." Alice, Rose, and I said in unison.

I laughed and my sisters joined in. Vampires think alike.

We listened as the car engine stopped, and Bella closed the car door. He footsteps drew closer to the door until they stopped and she knocked on the door. I rushed to the door and swiftly opened it, seeing my one and only true love.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you were I was going. Jake called me this morning and it sounded important so I drove down right away, without thinking. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, love." I picked her up and brought her inside to the living room. I leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

She blushed at me. I adored her beautiful red tinted cheeks.

She replied to me, quietly, knowing I would hear, "I love you, too."

I smiled. She was all I ever wanted and more. What man could ask for a better soulmate? I looked into her deep, chocolate brown eyes, and smiled my crooked smile, just for her.

"So, what did Jacob call you about?" I asked her.

"Well...a new werewolf joined Jake's pack! His name is Cody Newsby. He's really nice. We're going to hang out Saturday, if that's okay."

I frowned at that.

"Well, Bella, I'd rather you not go, but I cannot overpower your choice. I can't be too overprotective." I said, "But remember..."

She looked into my eyes.

I leaned in, and whispered softly, grinning, "You're mine."


	4. Getting Ready

**Thanks for the support, everyone! Not sure how I will have this one turn out. I guess it depends how the date between Cody and Bella goes and how Bella reacts. I admit, I am on Team Edward, but maybe I'll change to Team Cody! Who knows what will happen?**

**AND, yet AGAIN: I do not own any of the Twilight characters in my story, Stephenie Meyer does, I only own the ones I created, yada yada yada BOOORRRRIIIINNNNNGGG...**

**Chapter 4**

BPOV

I will never get used to how perfect Edward is. His chisled features, his smoldering eyes, his messy bronze hair. He never fails to dazzle me. But as Edward cuddled close to me, a small part of me yearned for Cody. I was, of course, horrified at that part, but how could I stop it? Cody imprinted on me, and the lure of an imprint is just about impossible to resist. I know my feelings would differ if he hadn't, and even as most of me wished tremendously that he hadn't, that same small part of me was smugly happy that he had. That part yearned for Cody's adoration. Oh, why did Cody have to come into my life and just make it so much more confusing?

_Saturday, 5:50_

Alice, as I knew she would, took advantage of Bella Barbie time. I had simply asked her to help pick out an outfit, and maybe help with my hair and makeup, but she just had to go and overdo it. I told her it was just a dinner between two friends, trying to get to know each other, but the outfit she picked out, although very cute, was a little over-the-top. I had to complain for a hour an hour to get her to pick out something more...casual. I had to admit, Alice had good taste. She picked out a light blue halter top, a denim miniskirt, and white leggings. Casual, but classy. Not totally my style, but I dealt with it. She and Rosalie did my hair into a half up, half down position, and to top it all off, added a cute blue butterfly clip to hold back some of the hair that fell out of the hairdo. They also applied some mascara, a thin line of eyeliner, to bring out my brown eyes, and green eyeshadow.

I looked into the mirror. As much as I hated Bella Barbie time, I always was amazed with the outcome at the end. I did a twirl. Edward came in, and smiled.

"Now, Bella. Be careful. I'm sure all of the boys at the restaurant will be trying their moves on you."

I ran over to Edward, and he leaned into me for a deep, romantic kiss. I blushed. As I said before, Edward never fails to dazzle me.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Edward glared.

"Well, that must be Cody. Love you."

I pecked Edward on the cheek and ran to the door.

**Author's Note:**

**Bwahahahahaha! Cliffhanger! Sorry guys, but you're going to have to wait. I'd like few more reviews before I continue to the date. ;) Remember, guys, the two R's - Read and Review!**

**~Medelle**


	5. Not as Beautiful

**Sorry the last chapter was so short, not good at writing long chapters. Ha ha, Chapter 1 was the longest one. And, so, the moment we've all been anticipating, THE DATE!**

**Disclaimer: I think you know already. I do not own the Twilight characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I only own the characters I added.**

**Chapter 5**

BPOV

I opened the door, to see a dashing Cody grinning back at me. He was wearing a nice jacket, with a white dress shirt underneath. For pants, he wore khakis. He handed me a single rose. I smiled and took it from him. It smelled wonderful.

"The first thing I thought when I saw it was 'beautiful'. It reminded me of you."

I grinned and blushed. Why did Cody have to be so charming?

"I-I feel so underdressed." I confessed, still blushing.

"It doesn't matter. You could be in sweats and a t-shirt, and still be beautiful, Bella."

I blushed a deeper shade of red. I couldn't help but be...dazzled by Cody's presence.

"Right this way, my lady." Cody said in a medival voice. I giggled and took his outreached hand. He walked me to his car. I gasped when I reliezed what it was. A Pontiac `09 G6 Sedan.

"Wow, Cody! This is nice!" I exclaimed.

"Anything for my lady." he said in that same medival tone. I giggled again in response. Without saying another word, he opened the passanger side of the car, and shut the door behind him. In a matter of seconds, we were driving towards our destination.

"So, where are we going?" I inquired, trying to break the silence. I noticed my hand in Cody's.

He smiled with his eyes on the road, "You'll see..."

* * *

CPOV

I was excited. Everything was going great so far. I had Bella's hand in mine, and we were in the middle of a deep conversation, trying to learn more about each other. In other words, we were flirting.

Bella was not a hard person to dazzle. She blushed whenever she was flattered or embarressed, which was a frequent occurance. I couldn't wait until Bella saw where we were going. I was taking her to my favorite hideout in La Push. I hope I will be able to get her to fall for me. She's so beautiful, and was meant for me. Maybe I'll even kiss her. If I'm lucky.

As I drove down the road into La Push, our conversation soon stopped and I basked in the moment. I had a better chance with Bella than I thought. I mean, my only competetion was her boyfriend. His name is...Ernie? Edwin? Oh yeah, Edward. I spat the name in my head. If he was trying to steal Bella from me, he could only be described as an enemy.

Bella turned to me, "Pleaaassseee tell me where we're going, Cody?" She batted her eyelashed playfully. I was dazed in her beauty, but held strong.

Again, I simply stated, "You'll see..."

She grimaced. I patted her hand.

"Don't worry, we'll be there soon."

* * *

BPOV

This was getting a bit weird for me. Well, Cody was a sweet person, I couldn't doubt that, but something seemed wrong, uncomplete. I thought when you were imprinted on, you would just be in love with that person (werewolf, rather) . It'd be easy, like breathing. But I felt like I had to make an effort with Cody. Was that supposed to happen?

"Pleaaassseee tell me where we're going, Cody?" I batted my eyelashes in an attempt to make him spill. This isn't me. I'm not usually this confident of a person...what's the matter with me? I mean, obviously, I do not want to fall for Cody, but...shouldn't I be? I don't feel like I really am. Maybe you can't feel it right away.

Again, he replied, "You'll see..."

I grimaced at him. He patted my hand to comfort me. Why did that feel...wrong? Too hot of a touch? But yet, did it feel...right?

"Don't worry," he comforted, "we'll be there soon.

EPOV

I heard her walk out the door, I crumbled. Why did I let her go? Now I can't keep watch of her because of that mutt! And why do I feel like this is a date? I hope Bella is okay. I won't be able to watch over her either. I could hear the mutt's thoughts, _She is going to love the spot on the beach I chose. _And then he flooded in a picture of a secluded, dare I say, beautiful spot on the La Push beach. I know I told her to stay mine, but...who can be so sure? Bella is easily charmed.

* * *

CPOV

I parked at the main parking lot of the La Push beach, and got out. I swiftly ran to the other side, and opened Bella's door for her.

"The beach, eh?" she asked, obviously not impressed.

"We have to walk to where we want to go."

I grabbed her hand and guided her in the right direction.

"This way."

We walked and talked until we reached my spot, the cove.

"Aw, Cody! This is beautiful!"

"Nowhere as beautiful as you."

I closed my eyes, and leaned in.

As our lips touched, something was missing. She was resisting me? No way! I felt Bella shut down. No! Well, I stopped trying. It wasn't worth it if she wasn't going to kiss me back.

Awkwardly, I muttered, "Oh, erm, sorry."

"It's not your fault, Cody. I have Edward. I can't...cheat on him."

"Oh." was all I said.

Then, there was an awkward silence.

I looked out into the ocean. Maybe Bella isn't so easy to dazzle. She resisted a kiss from her imprinter. That is HUGE. I shook my head. This won't be as easy as I would've thought.


End file.
